DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's abstract) Nurses with a solid knowledge base in human genetics are necessary to help assess, manage, and evaluate the impact of expanding genetics screening, diagnostic, and therapeutic capabilities on persons with genetic conditions. This effort must begin in registered nurse (RN) preparatory programs. Before this can happen, nursing faculty must be educated in genetics and given solid, realistic strategies to improve genetics content in RN preparatory programs. The two specific aims for the proposed summer genetics program for nursing faculty are: a) to increase nursing faculty knowledge about human genetics and its clinical application, and b) to increase the amount of human genetics content and clinical experiences integrated into RN preparatory programs. Baseline levels of human genetics content and clinical experiences in nursing curriculum will be measured via a national survey of all state approved RN preparatory programs. The summer genetics program specific aims will be met by offering a multifaceted educational program. The program will begin with a 12 day intensive summer course in human genetics offered to 30 nursing faculty. Following the summer course, participants will receive semiannual telephone follow-up initiated by nursing faculty who have expertise in teaching and integrating genetics content into nursing curriculum. Continuing education in the form of a semiannual nursing genetics newsletter sent to each participant will be another facet of the program. The summer course, telephone follow-up, and continuing education newsletter will be offered for two consecutive years. During the third summer, all 60 participants will attend a two day workshop. Clinical application of new genetics information and technology will be presented. In addition, participants experiences with and recommendations about integrating genetics content into nursing curriculum will be shared. This information will be consolidated and submitted to a peer reviewed academic nursing journal.